The present disclosure is generally related to a device and method for delivering an implant through a catheter.
Generally, percutaneous procedures relate to medical procedures by which internal organs or tissue are accessed via a small incision in the skin rather than a more invasive approach in which the internal organs or tissue are exposed. A percutaneous approach is typically used in vascular procedures (e.g., angioplasty and stenting). The term “percutaneous” specifically refers to the access modality of a medical procedure whereby a medical device is introduced into a patient's blood vessel via a needle or catheter.
Functional mitral and/or tricuspid regurgitation are the most common types of valve pathologies and are usually associated with mitral valve disease (MVD). Currently, the majority of patients with mitral and/or tricuspid regurgitation require surgical treatment, but a large portion of the population does not receive such treatment due to the high risk and complexity associated with invasive procedures (e.g., open heart surgery).
Minimally invasive percutaneous treatments are being developed to address this need. Such processes can be generally characterized as treating structural heart diseases through a catheter to reduce the incidence of open heart surgical intervention. This not only provides a safer and more efficient treatment, but also may provide the only viable treatment available, particularly for high risk patients.